28 April 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-04-28 ; Comments *Peel mentions Radio One will be on 24 hours a day from 1st May. Sessions *Silverfish, #2. Recorded: 1991-04-02. No known commercial release. *Thing, one and only session (rpt). Recorded: 1991-02-10, first broadcast 09 March 1991. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Go!: Pizza Boy (v/a 7" - Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh! - The Record) Slap A Ham #7 %''' *Sys'tem X: Wind It Up (12") Subversion X-101 '''% *... File 1 cuts in a minute from end of next track .... *Silverfish: 'Harry Butcher' (Peel Session) # 24:27 to *'File 6 starts' *Conrad Crystal: 'Hackle Them (7")' (Jhuggenaut) *Curve: Coast Is Clear (12" EP - Frozen) Anxious ANXT 30 § # %''' *Marina Van-Rooy: Solid Love (12" - Let You Go) Deconstruction MVR 1 '''% *Brighter: Something To Call My Own (10" EP - Laurel) Sarah *Orchids: Frank Di Salvo (Holy Soul) Sarah *11:30 news (20 mins into file) *Dub Syndicate: Stoned Immaculate (v/a album - Pay It All Back Volume 3) On-U Sound § %''' *Fall: So What About It? (album - Shift-Work) Cog Sinister *Thing: 'Kiss The Sun' (Peel Session) *M.C. Buzz B: Window Sill (album - Words Escape Me) Polydor 849 067-2 '''% *Radicts: Rich And The Dirty (7" - Cruel Times) Polemic POLEMIC-003 # *Gallon Drunk: Miserlou (7" - Draggin' Along) Clawfist HUNKA 002 (JP - just stupefying) § %''' *Manufacture: The Bogey (album - World Of Voice Control) Nettwerk Europe NET 030 CD '''% *'File 6 ends' *Silverfish: 'Pink And Lovely' (Peel Session) # *Outlaws: Crazy Drums (album - The Outlaws Ride Again) See For Miles *Echo Minnott: Article Don () Hot Two Friends *Force Majeur: Alpha Centuri # *Thing: 'It's So Easy To Fall In Love' (Peel Session) Hawkwind cover. *Babyland: 'Mask (7"-1991)' (Flipside) *''smoothie smoothie Bob Harris trailer for first overnight shows as part of Radio One going 24 hours'' :(JP: 'Laryngitis for fun and profit.') *Orquesta Sensación De Mantaro: 'El Guapachoso (Compilation CD-Huaynos Huaylas: The Real Music Of Peru)' (Globe Style) *Scientist: 'Spiral Symphony (12")' (Kickin) *Ghost Rider: Ride (7") American Frequency AF1 @ 36:08 - 40:18 *...File 1 Cuts Out 2:39 into last track... *Silverfish: Big Bad Baby Pig Squeal (session) @ *Thing: Blu 4 U (session) @ *Popguns: Bye Bye Baby (album - Snog) Chime CHIME 01.15 D § *Excel D: P And F (12" - Rage II 91) Uppa Darta UD-1 # *Boo Radleys: Bluebird (12" - Every Heaven E.P.) Rough Trade R20112710 # *Miranda Sex Garden: Gush Forth My Tears (Ambient Mix) (12") Mute 12 MUTE 123 # *Thing: All Will Be Revealed (session) # *Bocca Juniors: Substance (12") Boy's Own Recordings BOIX 5 # *Wedding Present: Niagara (single - Dalliance) RCA # *Order of tracks speculative, and tracks # may have been dubbed out of order *Track marked § available on Peel April 1991 *Tracks marked @ available on HO John Peel 31 1991 *Tracks marked # available on HO John Peel 32 1991 *Tracks marked %''' available on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) John Peel 19910428 - 128 kbps.mp3 *2) Peel April 1991.mp3 *3) john-peel-31b-1991 *4) john-peel-32-1991 *5) 1991-04-xx-05-xx Peel Show LE103 *6) John Peel 28 April 1991 ;Length *1) 01:34:52 *2) 01:16:33 (from 1:13:04) *3) 46:42 (36:08 on) (from 38:47 unique) *4) (to 42:15) (to 26:04 unique) *5) 1:33:46 (22:36-52:19) (to 27:27 unique) *6) 0:47:37 ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *5) Created from LE103 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April May 1991 Lee Tape 103 *6) Many thanks to Tim. ;Available *1) Not currently available online *2) [1] *3) 4) Mixcloud *5) Mooo *6) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Peel Shows (Unavailable) Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Available online Category:Tim's Tapes